We Are More Than Gems
by 27Tsu18Kyou
Summary: He was the only Gem to exist on planet Earth. He had been alone for so long after his father died (besides Lion). How will four cracked gems heal his lonely heart? How will this lonely male care for the young Gems? AU, fluff, maybe some tears, some humor (not so good with that), hopefully some good action. Idea from Big Bro Steven by Mistique84.


The wind blew across the water as two figures traversed across the surface of the home for aquatic life. One was a pink animal in the form of a lion. The other on its back was a man about 5'8", curly black hair that passed his broad shoulders, a red jacket than was currently unzipped showing a red gem in place of his belly button , and dark blue jeans. He wore red sandals and had a thin bracelet on his left wrist that says 'Greg Universe'.

The two leisurely made their way to the a small, crystal-like pedestal that was further inland. They were very close to touching down on the land of Australia, where their mission was to help a small village with unnatural occurrences. When they got to the village in New South Wales, they proceeded to go about their mission.

The village was under attack by an odd looking serpent-like mammal. It was dark, almost black, blue with four legs and an elongated body. What seemed like night blue gems were protruding along it spine as were the its claws the same color. It's piercing blue eyes were clouded in insanity as it viciously attacked on of the settlements.

"Let's go, Lion!" the man, Steven Quartz Universe, shouted as he jumped off the back of the animal. He brought out his shield and stopped the monster from chomping down on a small human. Lion quickly came in and roared, causing the blue gem to get blasted back. Steven hurriedly beckoned the little boy to run to which he did so, and the Gem-hybrid flung his shield at the monster as it struggled to get back on its legs.

"Hey! Over here!"

The monster looked up, but was too late to do anything and was hit full force by the shield-turned-weapon. It was sent quite a far away, but the two defenders still advanced toward it. While the thing was down, Steven took a pink sword out of Lion's mane and quickly stabbed the monster, causing it to shriek and go away in a 'poof'. What dropped to the ground was a cracked dark blue gem that was rectangular with the small squares on either end shaped like triangular prisms.

As Steven went to pick it up, his gem glowed. He quickly bubbled the dormant gem and sent it to the temple.

"Huh? Why's it glowing?" He asked out loud. Lion nuzzled him and walked off. Steven, used to such gestures, went after the pink animal.

"Do you feel something, boy?" He inquired. Lion stopped soon and Steven realized that he was now in Kashmir and Jumman. His gem glowed brighter which caused him to look around further through the thick foliage.

There, in a small crater near the bank of Murrumbidgee and mostly filled with dirt and sand and other particles, was a small piece of blue peeking through. Steven got closer to it and stooped down to wipe away the wet coverage.

What was revealed to him was a cracked, dull blue gem. He picked it up and noticed that the circular gem had a flat triangular shape on top. The crack ran right down the middle of the dormant gem.

"Oh no. What happened to you?" Steven sadly questioned. The man licked two of his fingers and traced the path of the injury. He was getting no bad vibes from it, so he had no qualms about reviving the lonely gem.

As soon as he finished tracing it, he held the small, fixed item in his hand with a smile.

"There! All better!" He said. Suddenly, the gem flew out of his hand and hovered a few feet in front of him. It brightly glew and began forming something. The white mist began to shrink and gain a soothing blue color. When the light died down, as small child was floating in the air.

"Woah…" Steven breathed. He cupped his hands under the slowly descending child until it resting in his large hands. He got a closer look at the new gem and saw that it was a girl with light blue, slightly curly hair with the blue gem embedded in her right hand.

He softly rubbed a finger against her delicate cheek. This caused the girl to stir and open her sleepy blue eyes. He noticed that there was another eye on her forehead, but it was closed.

The blue girl cooed at the person holding her. He looked strange, but he was comforting. Then, the wind blew and the baby shivered with a small whine.

"Ah! Sorry! I don't have any clothes for you, but I do keep a towel with me on occasion." Steven said, startled as he hugged the cole babe to his chest and hurried over to Lion who was a bit eastward of him. He reached inside Lion's mane and grabbed the object he needed. He wrapped the small gem in the big beach towel and rocked her a bit to calm her soft cries.

"There, now. All better; though I'm gonna have to find clothes for you‑"

 _Groooooowl_

Steven was cut off by Lion growling at him. Steven looked confused and attentive when he whipped his head back to look at the special animal only to see him waiting for him a little further down the river.

"Is there something else, Lion?"

Lion growled again and got up to walk away. The brunette followed after and as the minutes went by, he began to notice a glow in his arms from the slumbering blue gem and from his stomach. Judging how it acted up before he found the blue child, he can only guess that he's about to meet another gem.

As they made it closer to another gem, the light blue baby began to stir and make soft whines until they became barely audible cries. Steven panicked could not find any way to calm the child. He tried to lightly bounce her, smooth her hair, cradle her to his chest, and even face faces! But nothing worked!

That was when he finally noticed that both their gems were glowing brighter. He looked around to find a gem before he saw Lion digging near one of the trees.

"What'd you find, buddy?"

Lion lifted his head after a few moments and moved away before sitting on his haunches. The hybrid looked confused as Lion's gaze seemed to tell him _Look by the tree._ Steven did so, and what he found shouldn't have surprised him, but it did.

There was, indeed, another gem, but red. It was also circular with a square shape on top along with a diagonal crack. Steven quickly made sure the revived gem was comfortable before setting her between the, now, resting Lion's front paws. The brunette then picked up the other gem and used his healing spit to restore the red gem. When he did, the gem glew red and floated into the air. When the light died down, Steven was met with a similar sight to when he revived the blue gem; a baby was floating down to the ground. Steven caught the baby in his hands and cradled it to his chest. He looked it over and found it to be another girl. She had dark red, practically brown, hair and a plump body. She opened her eyes and yawned. Steven smiled and gave her his finger that she grabbed with her left, gem embedded hand.

Steven walked over to the other two beings and picked up the light blue babe. He sat down against the side of Lion as he wrapped the red baby inside the beach towel with the other. He settled down rocked the tired babes from side-to-side.

"It seems that I'm going to have my hands full. But, I think everything'll be alright. *goes to sit down and lean against Lion, now with the sleeping blue girl in his other arm* Hmm… I think I'll call you Ruby *to the dozing red child* and you Sapphire *to the blue one*. Welcome to the family, Sapphire and Ruby." He smiled at both of them. Lion nuzzled his snout against Steven's cheek to which the man rubbed the side of the beast's head.

It seemed things were looking up to the two as they sat in a comfortable silence.


End file.
